Jeshin Empire
The Jeshin Empire was the precursor empire to the Holy Empire of Xaanis. It was formed in 1400 BCE when the City-State, Jeshinal, annexed the city of Wassin. It survived over 1000 years, and ended with the crowning of the first Queen of the Jellal Dynasty. Battle of Wassin After building up the city of Jeshinal, the Jeshin people desired more land. This land came in the form of the city of Wassin. Wassin was a city about 20 miles from Jeshin, that had been established near the same time as Jeshinal. In 1412 BCE the God-King, Sujis Jellal, ordered the formation of a royal army. Jeshinalians were excellent iron workers and were believed to be the most advanced civilization of the period. Using these techniques they were able to produce weapons and armor that were seen as impenatrable to the Wassin forces. The royal army led by Sujis arrived at Wassin in 1402 BCE and began to lay siege to the walled city. The royal army numbered 25,000 Jarths while the Wassinians only had 5,000. The siege lasted for 11 years when the Jeshinians developed a way to tunnel under the Wassinian walls. The Royal Army entered the city where the Wassinian king soon surrendered to Sujis Jellal. 1300 BCE - 300 BCE After annexing Wassin, the Jeshin Empire had begun. Sujis had passed on in 1379 leaving the Empire to his son Suko Jellal. Suko would come to be known as Iron Fist of the North. This is because he launched a campaign to the north conquering all that lay in his path. In each city he would take the remants of the defeated armies and promised wealth for loyalty. Many accepted the proposal and with this act Suko had decimated 10 cities encompassing a territory of 11,209 square miles, roughly 1/16th of Xythic. After his death in 1231 BCE, the empire went through a period of developement and peace. This lasted until a coalition of city-states and empires declared war on Jeshin in 800 BCE. The biggest rival of which was the Yiwu Empire which nearly equaled the Jeshin Empire in size. Battle of Joric In 797 BCE, the Royal Army of Jeshin met the Yiwu army and her cohorts' amy. It was located at the Joric God Light (Massive holes in the Yulaair that seep down light that could kill a living creature in 10 seconds). At Joric there are two god lights which run parralel to each other. There is a mile wide gap in the middle and this is where the battle would take place. The Coalition forces took up position with wedge formation as to drive any attackers into the God Light. The God-King, Rulik Jellal, was an excellent strategist and knew that they would not be able to defeat Yiwu if they were to attack. So he invented a revolutionary technique. He had his troops take stationary positions to wait it out. While the Yiwu thought they were just bidding their time to attack to see if the they would attack first. So he too took stationary positions and waited. While waiting, Rulik had his soldiers construct massive walls of iron. So smoothed down they became metallic mirrors. Not only were they for protection, they would have a large section on each side that would filter in some of the god light. Once finished Rulik began his march. The Yiwus took up a wedge again, but were completely blinded by the enemy invention. It was this move that put fear into the Coalition forces and many would soon flee from the battle. For the God-King had harnessed the god light. Still blinding all opposition, Rulik ordered waves of arrows to be loosed upon the enemy. His words were writen down by a battlefield scribe, "We are the chosen, we make the light and we rain down the arrows. We are the gods of Thic, and let these heathens be blinded and boiled by the God Light that shines its favor upon us." Marth to Yiwu After the defeat at Joric, the Yiwu coalition forces were just an army on paper only. Out of the 130,000 only 280 returned to their homes. Rulik marched through and subjugated every city on his way uncontested. After 12 years of conquering the coalition forces, Rulik turned his eye back to Yiwu. He invaded the enemy empire at Foulks Valley, were the small town of Foulks was located. There was an enemy garrison of 1500 in a metal fort located in the center of the town. The Royal Army began a siege to this fort in hopes of drawing out the now rebuilt Yiwu army. Rulik let 3 enemy scouts escape and took a 4th one prisoner. He had one of his soldiers take the identity of the scout and go to Yiwu in his place. His job was to find out the numbers, location, and heading of the enemy army. After 2 weeks, the spy returned with the information. The enemy army was besieged at Yiwu City, under attack by a fierce rebellion of the Yiwu people. Rulik was pleased at the news and ordered the attack on the fort. As the attack commensed the soldiers inside surrendered fairly quickly. Rulik had them split up and intergrated into his army. None of them were grouped together to avoid defection. Rulik marched his army to the city where he promised the rebels aid if after Yiwu was defeated they would become a vassal to the Jeshin Empire. The rebels agreed. And in 2 years the city finally fell. Aftermath of the War Rulik returned to Jeshinal as a great hero, and was celebrated for weeks in the victory games (an event similar to a Roman Triumph). In 734 BCE, Rulik fell ill and passed on, leaving his empire in the hands of his nephew Quarth Jellal. Quarth led the way towards building up the Jeshin Empire by building several roads and other various infrastructure. For the next 400 years the Empire was at peace and developed its nation. Decline of the Empire (301 BCE-461 CE) will be constructed later The FeilKi Rebellion (462 CE- 840 CE) under construction Imperial Rebirth (841 CE- 1057 CE) under construction The Great Expansion (1057 CE- 1323 CE) under construction Golden Age of Peace (1324 CE- 1692 CE) under construction Category:Governments